veritasversefandomcom-20200214-history
Evin Carr
Evin Daniel Carr was the ex-boyfriend, turned close friend of Matthew Monroe. Personality & Traits Due to his ill health over the years, Evin had developed an ill temper to match. He was a misanthrope who let only a privileged few into his life, such as Matthew. He was quite opinionated and did not care if his comments offended those around him, a man with little or often no filter. Biography Early Life 1987 2010 Life With Matthew 2014 August Evin met Matthew on a temperate August evening in the city center on their first date, which was a success and when about to part ways for the night, next to where Evin had parked his car in the street, the pair began to share a heartfelt and emotional conversation as Evin informed Matthew of his various health issues and how those issues led to him being abandoned by all those he knew outwith his family. It was in that moment that Matthew chose to hug Evin tightly and said to him that he was not going anywhere, that he would always be right here for him, that he would not do as others did and abandon him for his ill health. Evin with tears down his face smiled and shared his first kiss with Matthew in the pale moonlight with a gentle breeze brushing past them. September October December As the weeks went by, Evin's mental state had deteriorated and found that he was struggling to cope with the effects of his illness' on his body which was beginning to have a knock-on effect with his relationship with Matthew. Evin eventually came to the conclusion that it would be for the best that the two of them ended their affiliation due to his lack of energy to maintain it and that it would be kinder on Matthew if anything bad were to happen to him, to spare him any emotional pain. Reunion With Matthew 2016 October With his health in further decline and no doctor knowing exactly how to help him, Evin decides that there is only one course of action open to him, one that once executed, cannot be undone. After no contact with his family, his mother calls Matthew for help in finding him as she fears that Evin has gone to end his life and that Matthew is the only one that would be able to get through to him if found. After a search, Matthew finds Evin by the location of their first date two years earlier. Trying to talk him down, Matthew reminded him of the vow he made to him in the exact same spot that he would always be here for him, that he would not abandon him as so many had before. In the middle of the rush of emotions on both sides, Matthew finds himself telling Evin that even after all the time that passed that he still cared for and loved him the same way he always had from the day they met. Seeing that someone truly cares for him, Evin aborts his plan and fell into the arms of Matthew, breaking down in tears. November December Death On the evening of Adam's birthday, in an effort to send Elizabeth a message she wouldn't forget, Vivian broke into the home of Evin and Matthew to lie in weight to strike a blow against Elizabeth. When Evin arrived home and while Nathan waited outside in the car for him to collect Matthew's gift for Adam, Vivian ambushed Evin in the dark, believing that he was Matthew initially and during a struggle in the kitchen to attempt to restrain Evin, Vivian pulls out her gun and shoots him in the abdomen, but in the same moment, Evin strikes a retaliatory blow, inflicting a knife wound upon her resulting in her fleeing the house, wounded, aborting her mission. Having seen the flash of the gunshot from his car, Nathan ran inside to find Vivian gone and Evin lying on the kitchen floor, bleeding out from his wound and as lay in shock and as he began to lose consciousness, he told Nathan to tell Matthew that he loved him all this time. Evin was taken to Glasgow Royal Infirmary's emergency room soon after and as Matthew stormed his way through to the emergency room waiting area in an almost hysterical state to find Nathan standing there, Cosette emerged from the corridor into the waiting area. Matthew didn't need to wait for her to say a word as he knew just by the look on her face that his world had at that moment imploded, that Evin had died. Legacy Friendships Cosette Cross Romances Matthew Monroe Matthew and Evin shared a close bond during their brief relationship together in the latter half of 2014. The pair broke off their relationship in December of that year due to Evin's ill health, which had been an issue long before they met. Evin felt that he was not strong enough to continue the relationship in his current state and did not want to put Matthew through any gurt if anything were to happen to him. But Matthew felt a strong emotional connection to Evin from the very first night in which they met when Evin broke down in tears when telling Matthew of how he came to be almost entirely alone in the world. Now, years later, Matthew and Evin share a rekindled and altered relationship, not one of obvious romance but a star-crossed bond that goes deeper than friendship but cannot stretch as far as another relationship, although Matthew still holds deep feelings of love towards Evin. Matthew feels a sense of duty to Evin to care for him, to be there for him at all times. Family Karen Carr James Carr Ryan Carr Appearances Background Information Origins The character of Evin was originally part of a spin-off idea of Veritas, titled Little Lies in which he was to be the boyfriend of the protagonist, Robert Leishman for a short time during the second series but in late 2018 when a project to refine the ideas of the Veritas universe began, Evin was taken over from Little Lies and incorporated into the Veritas storyline as a sense of internal conflict within Matthew Monroe concerning his feelings towards Evin. Name Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Scottish Characters